theregular_showfandomcom-20200214-history
2 in the AM PM (SFW)
2 in the AM PM is one of J.G. Quintel's student films. Many of the characters in Regular Show are based on concepts and characters from the short. This is the only work of Quintel's to be severely inappropriate, varying from explicit language to nudity and sexual content. Plot The short film begins with two clerks working at the gas station. It is suggested that it takes place during the middle of the night, but the title suggests otherwise. The shorter clerk, voiced by Sam Marin, comes off as having a negative personality, and is heard in the beginning saying "two more hours... f--k! " referring to time that they still have to work. The taller clerk, voiced by J.G. Quintel is much more relaxed, and seems to have a brighter outlook on life in general. He indicates it is Halloween, and tries to convince his fellow worker that "you gotta have candy on Halloween. It's Halloween." This is met with an "eh", by Sam. Eventually, though, he is convinced to have a piece of candy with J.G. After eating the candy, though, Sam says he thinks there's something wrong with the candy. J.G. thinks for a while, and tells him "oh, yeah yeah, that's because I put... drugs in it." Sam asks what drug is in the candy. J.G. responds "It's just a little marijuana. It's just a little marijuana." After Sam's negative reaction, he thinks for a minute, and says "Oh no wait, haha! Don't worry, dude... I didn't put any weed in this candy. It was acid!" Sam gets even angrier and yells "What?! Acid?! What the f--k is wrong with you?!", but soon eventually accepts that he must just ride it out, per J.G.'s suggestion. Sam asks when it is supposed to kick in. At this moment, we see him morph into a gumball machine very similar to Benson, which is met by J.G.'s response: "right f--kin' now!" J.G. looks in the mirror, and sees himself as a gumball machine too. As the movie progresses, J.G. turns into a character very similar to Mordecai. At one point in time, he also turns into a character that looks very similar to Pops. Sam is worried, because he feels that they "can't help people when we're like this." J.G. responds "Yeah we can... ...it's two in the morning, nobody's comin' in for gas right now, okay?" At this moment, we hear the "ding ding" of the bell, indicating a car has arrived. Sam and J.G. look out the window, only to see a naked guy on all-fours, with his car holding the gas pump up to his butt. Both the man and the car quickly turn to the two workers, which causes them to duck below the counter. J.G. tells Sam that if they concentrate on what they're'' supposed'' to look like, the effects will wear off faster. They do, and we see them turn back into their normal selves. They hear the door open, and when they rise up from below the counter, they both see a police officer has entered the store. They all exchange fairly awkward pleasantries, and then the police officer tries to scare them, saying "you two stayin' outta trouble?" He then plays it off as a joke, though, saying he just needed some chips as a midnight snack. After paying for the chips, he continues to stand and eat the chips, saying that they are "a little stale." When offered new chips, he says "No no, it's fine." He then proceeds to inhale the entire chips and bag, tear his head off and fly out of the store, smashing the door in the process. J.G, asks Sam "Do you hear that?" "What, what?" Sam asks. J.G. then lets out a very loud fart, and smiles with his mouth open. Sam says "I f--king hate you". J.G. replies "Aw come on, it's supposed to be'' fun''". Character Appearances *J.G. Quintel (cartoon version) *Sam Marin (cartoon version) *Police Officer *Unknown living car and naked driver﻿ *Mordecai *Benson *Lolliland Man(Cameo) Trivia/Goofs *During the morphing, Mordecai briefly morphs into what appeared to be someone similar to Pops. *This short features more still frames with less full animation, unlike The Naive Man from Lolliland which features more full animation and less still frames. *This is the only work by J.G. Quintel to be severely inappropriate, at least before Regular Show. *The part when the police flies out of the store was reused for the episode "Benson Be Gone" when Susan, the new manager, flies out of the house. This was confirmed on Calvin Wong's Formspring. *The morphing in this short is reused in Temp Check when Doug transforms into Rigby. *When J.G. turns to Mordecai, he was wearing a packet, like the one from "The Power" and "But I Have a Receipt", but the next minute it disappears, probably because he already took it off. Gallery 2 in the am pm.png After.bmp.jpg Before.bmp.jpg Car.jpg 5c2690c343b1a9f55c3938b6abea9159.png 2011-10-13-070245 1600x1200 scrot.png 2011-10-13-070218_1600x1200_scrot.png 2011-10-13-070026_1600x1200_scrot.png 2011-10-13-070334_1600x1200_scrot.png 2011-10-13-070430_1600x1200_scrot.png 2011-10-13-065652_1600x1200_scrot.png